J'avais onze ans
by Lara Heldings
Summary: Lauren Weasley n'avait que onze ans le 8 mai 1998. Ce jour-là, elle a perdu son enfance, son grand-frère. CE jour-là, elle a tué des hommes, des humains. Ce jour-là, on lui a volé son enfance. Venez lire son histoire.
1. Prologue

**J'avais 11 ans…**

Le 8 mai 1998, le jour où Harry Potter a finalement tué Lord Voldemort, je n'avais que onze ans.

Je suis née le 31 août 1987, cette année-là, j'entrais à Poudlard pour la première fois.

Ce jour-là, je n'avais que onze ans lorsque mon grand-frère est mort.

Ce jour-là, je n'avais que onze ans lorsque j'ai du tuer pour la première fois.

Ce jour-là, la petite fille joyeuse que j'étais est morte.

Je m'appelle Lauren Weasley, le 8 mai 1998, je suis devenue une meurtrière.

Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu mon grand-frère Fred Weasley, tué par un homme que j'ai moi-même tué de sang froid.

CE jour-là, j'ai perdu ce à quoi j'aurais dû avoir droit… Une enfance.

* * *

Salut à tous,

C'est la première fiction que je poste ici...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Lara Heldings.


	2. 1

_Salut à vous,_

_Voilà, je poste le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. _

_Si l'envie vous dit de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça sera avec le plus grand plaisir, bon comme mauvais. _

_Lara Heldings. _

* * *

**1.**

\- Lauren, assis toi. Dit Molly Weasley. Laisse ton frère préparer sa valise.

\- Quand est-ce que je vais aller à Poudlard moi aussi ?

\- Pas tout de suite ma chérie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'as que 4 ans petite rigolote. Dit Fred Weasley en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

\- Et Bah, c'est trop trop nul d'abord. Dit la petite fille en boudant.

Son grand-frère l'attaqua de chatouille pour entendre le rire de sa petite sœur qu'il aimait temps.

\- En plus princesse, de quoi tu te plains ? rappelle-moi qui pars en Egypte dans quatre jours ? dit George en arrivant à son tour et prenant à son tour sa petite sœur contre lui.

\- C'est moi ! dit la petite fille en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Son frère se mit à rire en voyant la tête de sa petite sœur. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle fit un gros câlin à son frère aîné.

\- Forge ? Tu crois que Bill va me reconnaître ? demanda Lauren à son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as beaucoup grandi tu sais.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

George s'installa à table et la petite fille fila sur les genoux de Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à George qui étouffa un sourire en sachant pertinemment ce que voulais faire sa petite sœur.

\- George, tu peux arrêter de donner du chocolat à ta petite sœur, elle a déjà mangé ! s'agaça Molly.

La petite fille amusé continua de manger le chocolat de son frère et essaya même de boire son café.

Molly Weasley attrapa la tasse de café et l'éloigna de Lauren après avoir frappé son fils de la tête.

\- Heureusement que tu vas à Poudlard aujourd'hui George Weasley. Tu sais très bien que ta petite sœur a déjà mangé alors tu arrêtes.

\- Mais quoi ? Lauren, tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Bah oui, tu le sais très bien GEORGE, c'est toi qui me l'a préparé.

Son frère comprenant ce que sa petite sœur avait en tête depuis déjà un moment attrapa cette dernière pour la chatouiller de partout. Sa mère comprenant que ce n'étais pas George se mit à rire dans sa manche.

\- Lauren. Gronda la matriarche Weasley. Ça suffit maintenant.

\- Maman ? tu sais où est Croutard ? Je ne le trouve pas. Dit Ron Weasley en arrivant.

\- Il faisait sa rentrée aujourd'hui à Poudlard et était complétement dépassé

\- Moi je sais, viens voir. Dit Lauren en sautant des genoux de Fred. Elle attrapa la main de Ron et l'emmena avec elle. Je l'ai vu dans le canapé ce matin.

En arrivant, Ron et sa petite sœur de quatre ans fouillèrent tout le salon et Lauren finit par le retrouvé dans la cheminée. Il attrapa son rat sous les rires de sa sœur. Ron la prit par la main et l'emmena avec lui dans sa chambre.

\- Tu m'écriras à Poudlard ? demanda Lauren à son frère.

\- Bien sûr. Tous les jours. Dit-il en s'installant à côté de lui.

\- Tu vas me manquer tu sais ?

\- Je sais ma puce et toi aussi. Dit-il en faisant un câlin à sa petite sœur.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pas envie que tu partes, Ginny, elle n'est pas gentille avec moi. Si tu t'en vas, il n'y aura plus personne pour jouer avec moi. bouda la petite-fille.

\- Tu vas en Egypte pour trois mois, jolie Lauren. Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer. En plus, tout de suite après l'Egypte, tu pars en Roumanie pour Noël et tu vas être avec Charlie.

\- Pourquoi je vais en Egypte sans maman, papa et Ginny ?

\- Parce que Bill à envie de t'avoir un peu avec lui et dit toi que tu vas beaucoup plus t'amuser en Egypte qu'a Lustry Saint Chaspoule. Dit Ron.

\- C'est vrai mais si maman et papa me manque ?

\- Alors tu feras un gros câlin à Bill et tu écris à Maman et Papa d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Ron attrapa sa valise et Lauren le suivit jusqu'à ce que Percy, l'attrape pour la mettre sur un de ses épaules.

\- Lauren, tu sais que tu n'a pas le droit de descendre les escaliers toute seule.

\- Mais je suis une grande fille maintenant, je suis plus un bébé.

La famille Weasley ria de la remarque de la petite fille. Molly attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et entreprit de la coiffé pour aller à la gare. Les garçons partirent d'abord par cheminette et Molly y alla à son tour avec Lauren dans les bras. Arrivé à la gare, les garçons de la famille Weasley installèrent leur bagage sur un chariot et Lauren grimpa sur le chariot de Fred.

\- Allons-y. Dit Madame Wealsey, la voie neuf trois quart c'est part là. C'est toujours la même chose, la gare est pleine de moldus.

Percy fut le premier à traverser.

\- Excusez moi, est-ce que vous savez comment on… demanda un petit garçon avec des lunettes rondes. Lauren regarda ce jeune homme avec attention.

\- Comment on se rend voie neuf trois quart ? demanda Molly Weasley. Ne t'en fais pas, mon fils Ron rentre aussi à Poudlard pour la première fois. C'est très simple, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de passer entre les voies 9 et 10. Si tu as peur, le mieux c'est de marcher très vite. Fred, montre-lui. Dit Molly à Fred.

\- Fred, ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui. Dit Fred.

\- Et vous osez prétendre que vous êtes votre mère madame ? demanda George en faisant rire sa petite sœur qu'Harry regardait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh pardon, George.

Je rigolais, Fred c'est moi. Lauren accroche toi bien. Dit Fred en courant entre les deux voies. Fred ralenti d'un seul coup faisant rire Lauren. George arriva tout de suite et avancèrent un peu.

Le jeune garçon arriva tout de suite après. Molly suivit avec Ron et Ginny. Lauren descendit du chariot et se dirigea vers sa mère.

\- Maman ? demanda la petite fille en lui tendant les bras.

Molly Weasley attrapa sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avança ses garçons à la suite. Elle leur donna toute les recommandations et comme depuis maintenant quatre ans. Tous prirent leur petite sœur dans leur bras pour un gros câlin en lui promettant de lui écrire tous les jours. Chose qu'avait fait à chaque fois Charlie, Percy, Fred et George alors qu'il n'écrivait qu'une fois par mois à leurs parents.

De retour au Terrier, Lauren retourna dans sa chambre et regarda toutes les photos d'elles avec ses frères qui étaient sur le mur à côté de son lit. Elle en détacha une de Ron et l'ajouta à côté de son oreiller à côté de celle de ses autres frères. Elle les avait installés comme ça pour toujours les voir avant d'aller dormir.

* * *

_En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, les post risque d'être relativement irrégulier. _

_Lara Heldings. _


	3. 2

2.

\- Mais vous êtes fous vous ! **dit Lauren à ses frères.**

\- Peut-être mais, ça va être amusant.** Dit Fred en hochant les épaules.**

\- Et Lauren, je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Harry, ce n'est pas possible, il doit se passer quelques choses...

\- Moi, je suis très contente de voir Harry.** Dit Ginny heureuse.**

\- Je pense qu'on avait compris, tu nous casses les oreilles avec ça. **Dit George.**

\- Lauren, tu le promets ? Tu ne dis rien à maman, d'accord ?

\- C'est promis.** Dit Lauren en montrant ses mains**. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, même quand j'étais toute petite comme ça.** Dit-elle en montrant son pouce et son index.**

**Les garçons rirent et Fred prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras qui mit sa tête dans son cou et finit par s'endormir.**

**Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin en pyjama dans son lit. Elle sourit en se disant que c'était son frère qui avait dû la changer et la coucher. Une fois hors de sa chambre, elle descendit les escaliers et trouva sa mère énervée.**

\- Lauren, assis toi pour ton petit déjeuner. **Dit-elle brusquement.**

\- Bonjour à toi aussi maman.

\- Excuse-moi ma chérie. Tu ne sais pas où sont tes frères ?

\- Non,** dit Lauren faussement surprise.**

**Madame Weasley alla en colère hors de la maison et Lauren l'entendit s'époumonait contre ses frères qui venaient d'arriver. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la maison c'était sans un bruit.**

**Fred s'installa à côté de sa petite soeur et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle fit un petit signe de sa main à Harry qui s'installa à côté de Ron.**

\- Je te présente Lauren **dit Ron.** Lauren, voici Harry.

**Une fois son petit déjeuner terminait. Lauren regarda Harry attentivement.**

\- Hou, là, là, je suis fatigué, **dit Fred dans un bâillement en posant enfin son couteau et sa fourchette.** Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

**Lauren étouffa un rire sous le regard amusé d'Harry. **

\- Certainement pas ! **dit sèchement Molly**. C'est entièrement ta faute si tu as passé la nuit sans dormir. Tu vas immédiatement aller dégnomer le jardin. Ces horribles créatures ont encore tout envahi.

\- Oh maman...

\- Et toi,** dit-elle à Ron**, tu vas l'aider. George, tu iras les rejoindre mais d'abord, tu vas aider ta sœur à s'habiller. Toi, tu peux aller te coucher, mon chéri, ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry. Ce n'est pas toi qui leur as demandé de prendre cette maudite voiture.

\- Allez ma puce, on y va.** Dit George en tendant les bras à sa petite sœur qui se laissa porter jusqu'à l'étage.**

\- Elle a quel âge? demanda Harry aux autres.

\- Elle aura cinq ans le 31 août. Dit Ron.

**Une fois habillée, George l'attrapa pour la mettre sur ses épaules et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans le jardin.**

**Lauren s'installa en tailleur dans l'herbe et regarda ses frères faire. Elle finit par se lever en entendant la porte claquer.**

\- Papa est rentré !** dit George.**

**Lauren se mit à courir et à l'intérieur sauta dans les bras de son père pour l'embrasser.**

**Il l'installa sur ses genoux et pris la tasse de thé que lui avait versé sa femme.**

\- Neuf interventions ! **s'exclama Mr Weasley.** Neuf ! Un certain Mondingus Fletcher a essayé de me jeter un sort pendant que j'avais le dos tourné.- tu as trouvé quelques choses, papa ? **demanda Fred.**

\- Oh, quelques clés rétrécissantes et une bouilloire mordeuse, répondit Mr Weasley. Il y a eu pas mal de sales histoires qui ne relevaient pas de mon département. Mortlake a dû répondre à quelques questions concernant des furets très étranges mais c'est du ressort de la Commission des sortilèges expérimentaux, dieux merci…

\- Qui est-ce qui fabrique des clés rétrécissante ? **S'étonna George.**

\- Oh, c'est un simple attrape-Moldus, **soupira Mr Weasley.** Ils leur vendent des clés qui finissent par disparaître à force de rétrécir, et les Moldus n'arrivent plus à remettre la main dessus… Bien sûr, il est très difficile de faire condamner qui que ce soit, aucun Moldu ne voudra jamais admettre que ses clés rétrécissent. Ils sont persuadés qu'ils les ont perdues. Heureusement, ils sont prêts à croire n'importe quoi quand il s'agit de nier la magie, même lorsqu'elle leur crève les yeux mais c'est fou le nombre d'objets que les sorciers s'amusent à transformer…

\- LES VOITURES PAR EXEMPLE ?

**Lauren sentant le drame arrivé se leva et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.**

**xXxXx**

\- Lauren, descends. **Cria George d'en bas**.

**Lauren descendit et salua tout le monde de la main avant de s'asseoir à moitié réveillé.**

\- Tu as reçu ça de Charlie ma chérie. **Dit Molly en l'embrassant sur le fron**t.

**Lauren ouvrit le colis envoyé par son frère dans lequel elle trouva des vêtements, des jouets, des bonbons, et enfin… Un balai-jouet.**

\- Maman, regarde.** Dit Lauren en lui montrant.**

**Molly souri à sa fille qui regardait son balai avec un grand sourire.**

\- On ira l'essayer tout à l'heure **dit Fred à sa petite sœur.** Mais tu ne l'utilises pas toute seule.

\- C'est promis. **Dit-elle en boudant.**

**Harry se mit à rire. Il appréciait beaucoup la petite dernière des Weasley qui le faisait beaucoup rire. Elle adorait ses grands-frères.**

**Le lendemain matin, tout le monde avait reçu les lettres de Poudlard.**

**Lauren s'installa à côté de Harry.**

\- Je ne sais pas encore lire, tu peux me lire ce que c'est écrit ?** lui demanda Lauren.**

**Harry la mit sur ses genoux et pour la première fois Lauren se laissa faire.**

\- On a le fait qu'on parte le premier septembre à 11h et la liste des livres. Tiens, **dit Harry.** Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2) par Miranda Fauconette, Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort, Vadrouille avec les goules, Vacances avec les harpies, Randonnées avec les trolls, Voyages avec les vampires, Promenades avec les loups garous et une année avec le Yéti, tous par Gilderoy Lockhart.

\- Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal doit être un de ses fans. C'est surement une femme.

**Lauren ria en voyant Fred baissait la tête face au regard de sa mère.**

\- Tout ça ne va pas être bon marché,** dit George.** Les livres de Lockhart sont hors de prix et Ginny entre à son tour.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

\- On s'arrangera,** dit Mrs Weasley**. On achètera les affaires de Ginny d'occasion.

\- Pourquoi on ne demande pas à Bill et Charlie ? **demanda Ginny.**

**\- Parce que je ne veux pas. On est tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'ils pourront payer la rentrée de Lauren mais pour vous, je me débrouille comme on l'a toujours fait. Dit Mrs Weasley.**

\- La lettre d'Hermione dit Ron à Harry.

**_Chers Ron et Harry (si tu es là)_**

**_J'espère que tout s'est bien passé, que Harry va bien, et que tu n'as rien fait d'illégal pour le sortir de là, Ron, sinon lui aussi aurait des ennuis. Je suis très inquiète et si Harry est en sûreté, dis-le-moi très vite, mais tu ferais peut-être bien d'envoyer un autre hibou car celui-là risque fort de ne pas survivre à une tournée supplémentaire._**

**_Je suis très absorbée par le travail scolaire, bien sûr et j'irais à Londres mercredi prochain avec mes parents acheter les nouveaux livres pour la rentrée. On pourrait peut-être se retrouver sur le Chemin de traverse ?_**

**_Dépêche-toi de me raconter ce qui s'est passé._**

**_Amitiés._**

**_Hermione._**

\- Tout ça me paraît très bien, nous n'aurons qu'à aller chercher vos affaires le même jour, **dit Mrs Weasley**. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Aller voler sur la colline, on peut prendre de quoi faire un pic-nic ? **demanda Ron.**

\- Et on peut emmener Lauren avec nous ? **demanda George.**

**Mrs Weasley donna son accord et prépara sa fille pour la journée. Elle prit sa poupée avec elle et suivit ses frères et Harry.**

**Le mercredi suivant, Mrs Weasley étaient dans tous ses états. Lauren alla dans les bras de Percy pour aller jusqu'au chemin de traverse.**

**Dans la foule, ils finirent par retrouver Harry qui s'était retrouvé dans l'allé des embrumes.**

**Une fois à Gringotts Lauren donna la main à Harry qui était le seul à proximité.**

\- Lauren ? **Appela Mrs Weasley.**

\- Elle est avec moi, **dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. Molly Weasley hocha la tête et se détourna.**

**Harry fut mal à l'aise en voyant l'intérieur du coffre des Weasley qui ne contenait que quelques mornilles et un seul gallion d'or alors que le sien était plein à craquer.**

**Lauren sortit sa bourse de sa poche et la donna à Harry qui regarda dedans.**

\- Les pièces, c'est Bill qui me les a donné pour aller acheter une glace tout à l'heure. **Dit Lauren.**

\- J'ai une autre idée. Je t'achète une glace et tu utilises les pièces pour acheter un livre. Je t'aiderais à le lire à la maison. **Dit Harry avec un sourire pour la petite.**

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, si je te le dit.

\- Merci.

**Harry fit abstraction du regard gêné de Mrs Weasley, il voulait leur faire plaisir mais savait qu'il refuserait alors si au moins il pouvait au moins aider la petite fille.**

**A la sortie, tout le monde se sépara et Lauren se retrouva sur les épaules de George qui se dirigeait avec Fred vers Lee Jordan.**

\- Harry,** demanda Mrs Weasley**, Lauren n'est plus avec toi ?

\- George la mit sur ses épaules et il est parti avec elle.

**Mrs Weasley leva les yeux aux ciels avant de partir.**

**Une fois chez Fleury et Bott, Lauren retrouva sa mère qui était dans tous ses états par la présence de Lockhart qui attrapa Harry pour faire des photos.**

\- Maman, je vais dans l'escalier voir les livres pour moi.** Dit Lauren agacé et bousculé.**

**Ginny l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena vers les escaliers. Elle fit tomber sa poupée mais un garçon très blond lui ramassa et lui donna avec un sourire.**

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?** demanda-t-il.**

\- Lauren Weasley et toi ?

\- Comme Ron Weasley ? **demanda-t-il.**

\- C'est mon grand-frère, tu le connais ?

\- Oui, je suis à Poudlard dans la même année mais je suis à Serpentard.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Drago Malefoy.

\- Il ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

**Drago souria à la remarque de la petite fille.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Un livre pour moi apprendre à lire.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- Je vais bientôt avoir 5 ans.

\- Alors tiens, je te conseil celui-là, j'aimais beaucoup quand j'étais petit.

\- C'est quoi le titre ?

\- Je suis tombé dans mon chaudron.

\- Je ne connais pas,** dit-elle.**

\- Tu verras, je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire.

**Elle lui sourit et redescendit rejoindre sa grande sœur qui l'attrapa par la main.**

**Une bagarre arriva entre Mr Weasley et Mr Malefoy mais Lauren gardait précieusement le livre que lui avait choisis Drago et Harry lui paya comme promis.**

**Une fois chez elle, Lauren se mit à table avec Harry qui comme promit, l'aida à comprendre le livre.**

* * *

**Salut à vous,**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. **

**En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent.**

**Bisous à Vous.**

**Lara Heldings.**


	4. 3

**3.**

_**31 août 1992.**_

**La veille de leur départ était aussi le jour des 5 ans de Lauren. Toute la famille avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à la petite dernière depuis le début de la journée. Les jeunes allant à Poudlard avait fait leur valise la veille pour pouvoir passer cette dernière journée avec la petite dernière.**

**Ils avaient commencé la journée par l'emmener faire une promenade dans le village moldu avec les explications de Harry. L'après-midi, les garçons l'avaient emmené voler un peu sur son balai jouet et elle était allé avec Fred pour pouvoir voler plus haut.**

**Le soir même, Molly Weasley avait organisé un vrai festin pour l'anniversaire de sa fille et le dernier repas des garçons à la maison.**

**Avant le dessert et son gâteau d'anniversaire, Lauren pu ouvrir ses cadeaux.**

\- Tiens ma chérie, c'est de ton père et moi. **Dit Molly.**

**Lauren ouvrit son cadeau et sourit en voyant plusieurs livres**.

\- On pourra en lire un ce soir maman ?

\- Si tu veux ma puce. **Dit Molly en souriant.**

\- Tiens Lau' **dit Percy.**

**Elle attrapa le sachet et regarda à l'intérieur, il y avait un ensemble robe, ballerine et bandeau pour les cheveux.**

\- Merci, Percy, **dit la petite en allant lui faire un bisou sur la joue.**

**Les jumeaux lui donnèrent son cadeau qui était un ensemble de bonbons, chocolat de chez Honeyduckes.**

**Elle avait reçu de la part de Ron, un drapeau des canons de chudley.**

**De Harry, elle avait reçu plusieurs livres, une robe et une poupée.**

\- Tiens ma puce, Charlie et Bill t'ont fait un cadeau commun.** Dit-elle en donnant une enveloppe à sa fille.**

**Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit des billets mais regarda sa mère perdu.**

\- Bill va venir te chercher dans deux jours, expliqua Madame Weasley. Vous allez partir en Roumanie rejoindre Charlie et ensuite vous allez partir trois semaines au Brésil, découvrir le Brésil moldu et sorcier. Ensuite, tu passeras deux semaines chez Bill et tu rentres à la maison. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il te garde plus que ça.

\- C'est vrai ? **dit-elle avec un grand sourire.**

\- Oui, c'est vrai.** Dit Fred.**

**La veille, les garçons Weasley avaient été mit au courant de la surprise des deux aînées Weasley pour leur petites sœurs, elle était née alors qu'ils allaient presque quitter Poudlard et l'Angleterre alors c'était important pour eux qu'ils puissent être là d'une certaine manière pour pouvoir connaître leur petite sœur et essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle.**

**Après son gâteau d'anniversaire, les jumeaux lancèrent des feux d'artifice dans la maison que la petite fille regardait assise sur les genoux d'Harry qui la regardait avec tendresse en voyant les étoiles dans ses yeux.**

**XxXxX**

_**Le lendemain, 1er septembre 1992.**_

**Pour partir à la gare, Mr Weasley avaient ensorcelé la voiture pour que tout le monde puisse y tenir confortablement installé. Lauren était installée sur les genoux de Percy qui jouait avec ses cheveux.**

**George avait oublié ses pétards, Fred son balai et Ginny son journal intime.**

**Harry fixait Lauren qui regardait par la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, Mr Weasley se dépêcha d'aller chercher des chariots. Harry souri de voir Lauren s'installé sur le chariot de Fred comme l'année dernière lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois.**

\- Tu m'écriras hein ? **demanda Lauren à son frère.**

\- Bien sûr que oui ma princesse comme tous les ans. **Dit Fred en se mettant à sa hauteur.**

\- Harry aussi ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, **dit Harry**, je t'enverrais une lettre pour te raconter ce qu'on fait à Poudlard et je compte sur toi pour me raconter comment ça c'est passé au Brésil. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.** Dit-elle avec un petit sourire**. Viens, je dois te dire un secret.

**Harry se mit à la hauteur de la petite fille qui mit ses mains autour de sa bouche.**

\- Tu sais, **dit la petite**, je suis très très contente d'aller voir mes grands-frères et de partir en vacances mais je ne veux pas le dire à maman et papa pour pas qu'il soit triste.

\- Pourquoi il serait triste ?

\- Parce qu'eux ils ne partent pas en vacances parce qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup de sous et qu'en plus je ne vais pas les voir pendant plus d'un mois alors ils vont être triste.

**Harry eut un pincement au cœur à la vision de cette petite puce.**

\- Tu sais ma puce, je suis plus que sûr que tu vas leur manqué à tes parents mais je sais aussi qu'ils sont super heureux pour toi que tu ailles en vacances avec tes grands-frères.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, toi tu vas t'amuser pendant que nous on va être à l'école. **Dit Percy en se joignant à la conversation.**

\- Je peux venir à bras ?** demanda Lauren à son grand-frère qui ria avant de la prendre dans ses bras.**

\- Percy, vas-y le premier, **dit Me Weasley, le front soucieux, en voyant sur la grosse pendule de la gare qu'il ne leur restait plus que cinq minutes pour franchir la barrière comme si de rien n'était.**

**Percy s'avança Jenny dans ses bras. Mr Wealsey arriva, Fred et George à sa suite.**

**Les garçons partirent dans le train après avoir embrassé Lauren rapidement et lorsque le train partit elle fut triste de ne pas avoir vu Harry et Ron avant qu'ils partent.**

**En sortant de la gare, ce fut la surprise générale. La voiture avait disparu.**

**Lauren regarda sa mère qui fulminait et Lauren se rapprocha de son père qui l'a prit contre lui.**

**Là, elle était contente de partir et de ne pas avoir à faire à la fureur de sa mère.**

* * *

**Voilà, troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent.**

**Grand merci à ceux qui me lisent.**

**Lara Heldings.**


End file.
